


For Starters

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald)



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Zack doesn't like OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex notices an 18 year old in the front row, and invites him back to talk. Everyone likes him, except for Zack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Starters

"Break out, break out,  
As we escape through the windows,  
Head for the car, and never look back, singing-singing,  
'Break out, break out,  
Our time has come and we've got these big city dreams.'!"

As there final song rang through thousands of fans, Alex looked down at the crowd to see a redheaded boy who looked to be at least eighteen years old singing his heart out. He noticed the boy was singing every single song. That's what amazed Alex so much -- that he didn't lip the words, he was actually singing along.

"We had fun New York City!" Alex screamed into his microphone, and the crowd went wild.

"We'll see you guys real soon!" Jack screamed, and the boy's bright blue eyes glowed in the light.

For Alex, he knew that this boy was the one, and he had to meet him. He had to know his name, and he had to make him his. But how was he going to do that? All these questions ran through his mind, until it hit him.

"Everyone gets to meet us... for free!" Alex shouted into his microphone, and the crowd went crazy again. The redhead had a huge smile on his face as he stood there in awe. Everyone was flooding the door area, so Alex decided to help him out.

"Hey," Alex said to the redhead, and the boy smiled before saying anything else.

"H-hey..." he trailed off nervously, and he wouldn't look at Alex while he was talking.

"I saw you singing every single line of every song... pretty impressive." Alex smiled as he reached out his hand.

Grabbing for his hand, Alex pulled him up on the stage. "Thought I'd let you on a secret because you seem awesome. I'm going to talk to the security guard over there, and I'm going to tell him to walk you to our tour bus. Is that okay with you?" Alex asked the eighteen year old, and he nodded as the two of them walked torwords the guard.

"What's up, Alex?" the guard asked with a smile on his face. Alex smiled back as they shook hands with each other. They must've been friends, the boy took note.

"So this my new friend, uh..."

"Derek."

"Ah, yes. Derek. My new friend, Derek. Can you do me a huge favor and take him to our tour bus? And let him inside, please?" Alex asked with a smile, and the security guard started laughing. He didn't say anything besides telling Derek to "Come on".

Derek was nervous, he had severe trust issues, and he didn't trust the security guard one bit. He was in total awe from talking to Alex, he didn't even know what was real.

Once getting there, the guard let him in, smiled, and left him to fend for himself. He didn't mind, Derek was just excited that he would finally be hanging out with his favorite band. He knew that the experience was going to be amazing, but he started to grow impatient.

What felt like hours on end, the band had finally got back onto the bus. Once they realized a fan was on the bus, Rian and Zack started to freak out.

"What the hell is he doing on here?" Zack snapped, and Derek frowned.

"He's a new friend of mine. So stop being rude guys, geez." Alex said as he sat down next to Derek.

Wrapping his arm around Derek, he smiled before saying, "He's just going to be hanging out with us for a bit."

Jack smiled, and so did Rian as they took seats on the other couch. Zack just stood there uncomfortably, and that made Derek uncomfortable. He wanted to know why Zack was acting like that, but was too afraid to ask.

"So Derek, did you enjoy the show?" Alex asked, still with his arm around Derek.

"Definitely. It was great; thank you for inviting me onto the bus... it means a lot." Derek smiled, and Alex placed his hand on Derek's thigh.

"It's no problem at all, I saw that you sang along with every single song. That's really impressive." Alex stated, and Jack pulled out his phone.

Jack played on his phone while Rian, Alex, and Derek talkes. Zack left to go talk with the guys from Pierce The Veil. He didn't want to be near Derek at all, and Derek figured that.

"Don't worry about Zack, he doesn't like surprises," Rian smiled at Derek.

"Yeah, it caught him off guard. He needs to get over it though." Jack commented.

"I see, it's fine though." Derek smiled, and Alex stood up.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alex asked, and Derek smiled.

"A coke would be nice, please?" Derek blushed, and Alex smiled before going into the back.

"Here you go, Derek." Alex smiled, handing him the coke. Derek opened it, and took a sip.

Alex left to go in the back to do something, and when he came back... he had a piece of paper in his hand. This confused Derek, and he wanted to know what that paoer had on it.

"Well, it's getting really late, and we're going to be leaving here soon. I'll walk you to your car, Derek." Alex smiled, and Derek smiled and nodded before getting up off the couch.

The two walked out of the bus, and to the parking lot. Alex grabbed a hold of Derek's hand, and Derek really didn't mind it at all. He actually kind of liked it, it felt comfortable like he had known Alex personally.

Alex liked the way Derek acted at the concert, and it really amazed him. He also thought Derek was an attractive guy, and he wanted to get to know him.

"Is this your car?" Alex asked as they approached a mini van.

"Sadly, it is..." Derek sighed, he was embarrassed by it.

Alex took this as an opportunity to push Derek up against the mini van, and kiss him. His lips tasted like cherry chapstick, and Alex liked that. He thought it was a real nice flavor to put on lips. Especially if you're going to kiss someone.

"Your lips taste amazing," Alex stated, and Derek smiled.

"Thank you, Alex." Derek said before unlocking his car.

Alex handed him the piece of paper, and said, "Call me, I want to take you out on a date."

Derek was shocked, but nodded and smiled before giving Alex one last kiss. Getting in his car, Derek waited until Alex was back om the bus before driving off.

He couldn't wait to call him.


End file.
